Management of anemia due to end-stage renal disease is a multifactorial decision process involving administration of recombinant human erythropoietin (rHuEPO) and iron, as well as assessment of other factors influencing the progress of the disease. This application aims at improving the cost-effectiveness of this process through the use of state-of-the-art numerical tools from control engineering and machine learning. The specific aims are the collection of anemia management data and development of new guidelines for period of measuring hemoglobin levels if necessary, development of individualized, computer-assisted approach to rHuEPO dosing based on modern control engineering and machine learning approach, evaluation of the developed tools through numeric simulation and assessment of the potential improvements in therapy and projected savings in rHuEPO utilization. The final aim is to provide a physical implementation and to perform a clinical evaluation of the developed methodology. The applicant, Dr. Adam E. Gaweda, is an Instructor of Medicine in the Department of Medicine, Division of Nephrology at the University of Louisville. His original training is in the field of electrical engineering (M.Eng.) and computer science (Ph.D.). The applicant plans to develop as an independent and well established researcher in the field of biomedical engineering with focus on translation of state-of-the-art technology to heath care. To achieve this goal the applicant will enroll into the Clinical Research, Epidemiology and Statistics Training (CREST) Program at the University of Louisville, School of Public Health and Information Sciences